Palavras ao Vento
by Megume A
Summary: Coleção de drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero, qualquer época. T por precaução. Décima segunda drabble, uma ItaHana.
1. Nuvens

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguem soubesse disso. :B

* * *

"_**These are the chronicles of life and death / And everything between / Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_Essas são as crônicas da vida e da morte / E tudo __entre elas / Essas são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

**_Shikamaru e Temari_  
**

**Nuvens.**

Se perguntou o que havia de tão interessante nelas para ele estar sempre a olha-las, para ela elas apenas eram coisas brancas e fofas que flutuavam no céu. O que em sua opinião não era grande coisa.

-O que diabos que tem de tão interessante nessas malditas nuvens para você ficar encarando elas? – claro, Temari sempre fora bem direta.

- Elas são tão simples. E calmas. E pacificas. – Temari também nunca se contentava com pouco e isso definitivamente era pouco.

– E isso é motivo? – ele suspirou pesadamente.

– Talvez seja. Para mim é. – ela revirou os olhos verdes em um suspiro de impaciência.

– Você é um idiota, sabia? – Ele sorriu.

– E você é problemática, sabia? – Ela sorriu, é, ela sabia.

--x--

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer genero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u. Nome meio nada a ver, mas eu me empolguei lendo 'A Menina que Roubava Livros', isso foi apenas uma consequencia._

_Mínimo 100 palavras. Máximo 120._

_Primeira drabble. 119 palavras de acordo com o contador do , 120 se você contar com o título._

_Tem alguns acentos faltando. Culpem meu Word maluco que fica ignorando erros e meu teclado-sem-acentos. Nem o acento circunflexo funciona, vai saber._

_Reviews sao bons e eu gosto. Muito bem, obrigada._

_Kissus Anne._


	2. A Vida e a Morte

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguem soubesse disso. :B

* * *

**"_Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."_**

"_Essas são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

**_Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte_**

**_Neji e Tenten_**

**A Vida e a Morte.**

A vida se fazia todos os dias, assim como a morte.

Mas diferente da morte, a vida significava o começo.

E a morte, diferente da vida, significava o fim.

Eles eram shinobis, apenas lidavam com a morte.

A morte era como a mais antiga e fiel companheira de equipe.

Não importa o quanto você progredisse no ranking, se era um genin ou um ANBU, ela estava ali. Sempre estaria.

Tenten segurou a mão que nunca imaginaria ter que segurar. Mão que estava molhada pelas lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos.

"Agüente firme Neji, Tsunade-sama irá te curar." – falou ela com um sorriso amarelo tentando convencer mais a si mesma de que ele de que tudo acabaria bem.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_Nome completamente nada a ver, mas eu me empolguei lendo 'A Menina que Roubava Livros', isso foi apenas uma consequencia. Ainda vou mudar, mas para isso eu preciso de idéias ou inspiração u.u  
_

_Mínimo 100 palavras. Máximo 120._

_Segunda drabble.118 palavras.  
_

_Tem alguns acentos faltando. Culpem meu Word maluco que fica ignorando erros e meu teclado-sem-acentos. Nem o acento circunflexo funciona, vai saber._

_Reviews sao bons e eu gosto. Muito bem, obrigada._

_Kissus, Anne._


	3. Admiração

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguem soubesse disso. :B

* * *

" _**Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_ Essa__s são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

**_Pein e Konan_**

**Admiração**

Era o que sentia pelos Akatsukis no geral.

Na verdade apenas admirava as suas habilidades como ninjas, pois eram todos completamente desvairados.

Menos ele.

Pain.

Desde que era uma criança sempre sentira uma enorme admiração por ele.

A admiração cresceu e se transformou.

Como uma lagarta se transforma em uma borboleta.

A admiração virou amor.

Mas não de Philia e sim de Eros.

O que no ver dela, Konan, não foi bom.

Foi apenas mais um motivo para chorar, chorar o fato dele não ver ela como uma mulher.

E sim como uma maquina de matar.

Mas, quem sabe algum dia, ele a visse do modo que queria ser vista.

Afinal, a esperança é a ultima que morre.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_Voltei, mesmo que não faca muito tempo._

_Pois é, em virtude a adorável sugestão da **Prisma-san**, aqui estou eu com uma PainKonan (é com 'e' ou com 'a'?)._

_Agradecimentos da vez para: **Prima-san**, a **Tenten n.n** e a **Vampira-Seya Kuchiki**._

_Vou postar um especial de Dia dos Namorados, caso a minha imaginação coopere e uma NejiHina, o que é totalmente estranho porque eu não gosto deles juntos, (u.u) mas falei que o faria, então o farei. _

_Ah e_ _eu contei as palavras, mas não me lembro direito quantas foram, só que foram menos de 120, então ta bom u.u_

_Fico faltando o acento em 'maquina', mas que merda de Word que não corrige nada e teclado estúpido sem acentos u.u._

_E não pensem que eu esqueci das 'Estações', mas o verão empacou total u.u ._

_Kissus, Anne_


	4. Medo

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguém soubesse disso. :B

* * *

" _**Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_Essa__s são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

**_Neji e Hinata _**

**Medo**

Um dia Hinata havia se pego pensando em Neji.

Outro dia também, e depois outro.

Um dia Hinata percebeu estar pensando demais no primo.

Então a atingiu.

Como as certeiras kunais de Tenten atingiam aos seus alvos.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Mas tinha medo, muito medo.

Medo de que ele não se sentisse do mesmo modo que ela se sentia.

Não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria.

Tinha medo de falar para ele.

E ele agir como Neji.

Falar que amor era para os fracos ou qualquer coisa assim.

Porque ele era Neji e era isso que fazia.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_Obrigada pelo review **Prisma-san, **suas reviews alegram meu dia. C:_

_Sugeria pela **Vampira-Seya Kuchiki**, aqui está uma NejiHina. (Coisa mais estranha que já escrevi O.o)_

_100 palavras certinho. ;D_

_Kissus, Anne._


	5. Força de Vontade

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguém soubesse disso. :B

* * *

" _**Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_Essa__s são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

**_Naruto e Hinata _**

**Força de Vontade**

Era por isso que admirava tanto a Naruto, pela sua incrível força de vontade.

Muitas vezes a simples admiração se torna algo mais.

E dessa vez não foi exceção.

Hinata sabia como era horrível ter uma infância sofrida, e ele também.

Mesmo que ela fosse uma Hyuuga.

E ele fosse um Jinchuuriki.

Mas ele, ele nunca desistia, mesmo se as coisas parecessem conspirar para que ele não conseguisse realizar seu objetivo.

Tinha uma insistencia que chegava a ser pedante.

E ela, ela apenas aceitava as coisas como viessem, sem nunca falar um 'Ah', mesmo que fossem contra tudo o que acreditava.

Era submissa até o último fio do cabelo.

Por isso que tanto admirava ele, por conseguir fazer o ela nunca teria coragem para fazer.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_Isso não tá bom x/ _

_Nada contra a Hinata, eu adoro ela, mas escrever coisas com ela não dá certo pra mim._

Agradecimentos para: **Prisma-san**,** Vampira-Seya Kuchiki **e** Tina Granger1**.

_Kissus, Anne._


	6. Em Homenagem I

**Disclamer:** O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguém soubesse disso. :B

Jiraiya e Pain juntos, só mesmo nas suas cabecinhas meu amores. ;p

**Spoilers gigantesticamente gigantes para quem ve o anime (o Asuma já morreu lá?) e para quem ainda não leu o capítulo 405 do mangá, se quiser pode ler, mas não vale reclamar.**

* * *

" _**Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_Essa__s são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

**_Jiraiya e Pain_**

Jiraiya era um homem bom, embora fosse pervertido era um homem bom. Talvez um homem bom demais.

Mesmo sem precisar, ensinou três crianças órfãs a lutarem. E uma dessas crianças órfãs foi quem o matou.

Nagato era um menino quieto, um menino que sofreu muito com a morte dos pais, um menino que quase não sorria.

Quando foi lutar com ele, Nagato não era mais Nagato. Nagato agora era Pein, o líder da Akatsuki.

E Pein o matou, sem escrúpulos acabou com a vida do homem que havia lhe ensinado quase tudo que sabia.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_Pois é, se você não andou lendo o mangá e você leu isso, você já sabe que o Jiraiya morreu lutando com o Pein/Pain. Fiquei muito puta com ele (desculpem o linguajar vulgar)._

_Eu até chorei quando eu li o capítulo 405, e eu não choro por qualquer coisa não ohh. Eu só chorei em 'Click' (sim eu choro com coisas estrahas) e olha que já vi cada filme/seriado e li cada livro/fic infeliz, onde só acontece desgraça. ._

_Então eu resolvi homenagear meu querido Jiraiya com uma trilogia de drabbles dentro da minha coleção. A primeira foi com o Pain, a segunda eu vou falar sobre a Tsunade e a terceira vai ser sobre o Naruto (claaaro). Vai ter spoilers do tamaho do mundo em todas ela._

_Ah e eu não contei as palavras, nem nessa, nem vou contar nas outras (pra ver como a morte dele me abalou, nem minha mania de perfeição tá falando mais alto.)_

_Ah e eu vou escrever as sugestões, mas só depois dessa trilogia, feito?_

_Kissus, Anne. ;3_


	7. Em Homenagem II

**Disclamer:** O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguém soubesse disso. :B

**Spoilers gigantesticamente gigantes para quem ve o anime (o Asuma já morreu lá?) e para quem ainda não leu o capítulo 405 do mangá, se quiser pode ler, mas não vale reclamar.**

* * *

" _**Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_Essa__s são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

**_Jiraiya e Tsunade (uh, bem, mais ou menos)  
_**

Tsunade foi companheira de equipe de Jiraiya. A mulher que ele amava, a mulher que não amava a ele.

Quando soube de sua morte, seu coração apertou. Ele ainda era seu melhor amigo, uma das únicas pessoas em quem confiava de verdade, uma das únicas pessoas que achou que nunca a deixaria. Talvez tivesse o karma da morte, afinal, todos que amava morriam. Seu irmão mais novo, seu noivo, e agora, seu melhor amigo.

Naquele dia, Tsunade, a Hokage, se encheu de trabalho com falsas esperanças de que talvez este preenchesse o vazio que sentia, a vontade de gritar.

Sentiu que era tudo sua culpa, especialmente quando Naruto esfregou em sua cara que se Jiraya fosse o Hokage, nunca a deixaria ir sozinha em uma missão tão perigosa como essa. Nesse momento quase que uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos cor de mel.

Se segurou até um certo momento. Mas, como uma barragem que se rompe e inunda uma vila, as lágrimas salgadas de Tsunade simplesmente começaram a cair. E Tsunade, Tsunade chorou, como em muito tempo não chorava. Podia se dizer que estava bêbada. Bêbada de dor, e não de sakê. Bêbada de luto por seu melhor amigo.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_Pois é, se você não andou lendo o mangá e você leu isso, você já sabe que o Jiraiya morreu lutando com o Pein/Pain. Fiquei muito puta com ele (desculpem o linguajar vulgar)._

_Então eu resolvi homenagear meu querido Jiraiya com uma trilogia de drabbles dentro da minha coleção. A primeira foi com o Pain, a segunda eu vou falar sobre a Tsunade e a terceira vai ser sobre o Naruto (claaaro). Vai ter spoilers do tamaho do mundo em todas ela._

_Ah e eu não contei as palavras, nem vou contar nas outras (pra ver como a morte dele me abalou, nem minha mania de perfeição tá falando mais alto.)_

_Ah e eu vou escrever as sugestões, mas só depois dessa trilogia, feito?_

Obrigada pela review **Prisma-san.** :D

_Kissus, Anne. ;3_


	8. Em Homenagem III

**Disclamer:** O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguém soubesse disso. :B

**Spoilers gigantesticamente gigantes para quem ve o anime (o Asuma já morreu lá?) e para quem ainda não leu o capítulo 405 do mangá, se quiser pode ler, mas não vale reclamar.**

* * *

" _**Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_Essa__s são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

**_Jiraiya e Naruto  
_**

Naruto era seu afilhado, seu pupilo. O menino que era quase um neto, o menino que praticamente criou.

Embora hiperativo, teimoso como uma mula e burro feito uma porta; é um menino maravilhoso. Tem um coração enorme, nunca desiste de nada e sempre ajuda a todos, não importando quem seja.

Naruto foi o que mais sofreu com sua morte. Mais que tudo, queria que o mestre estivesse lá quando se tornasse Hokage e se orgulhasse dele.

Quando descobriu que seu padrinho morreu, foi como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Seu mundo caiu, tudo pareceu perder a cor; as unhas de Tsunade não eram mais vermelhas, o cabelo de Sakura não era mais rosa e o livrinho de Kakashi não era mais laranja.

Sentiu-se tão só. Naquele momento tudo que conseguiu fazer foi chorar, deixar lágrimas salgadas escorrerem pelos olhos azuis. Naquele momento perdeu as únicas coisas que não podia nunca perder, a esperança e o sorriso bobo.

Porque Naruto sem seus sorrisos era como Shikamaru sem sua preguiça, Temari sem seu temperamento forte, Hinata sem sua timidez, Kakashi sem seu livrinho hentai, Sakura sem seus berros, Chouji sem suas batatinhas; Naruto sem sorrisos era como o sol sem luz.

Precisou de uma chacoalhada de Iruka para que se lembrasse que a vida continua.

Os olhos azuis mais uma vez se iluminaram, mesmo que tivessem olheiras resultadas da noite mal dormida, e o mundo voltou a girar em seu eixo.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_Huhuhu, consegui! Agora vou voltar a escrever as sugestões, mas eu vou viajar,entããão... Só semana que vem ou amanhã. Vô pra minha terra! Nhái, ficar por pelo menos umas semana com a minha famíliaa. ;3  
_

_Ah e eu não contei as palavras, nem contei nas outras (pra ver como a morte dele me abalou, nem minha mania de perfeição tá falando mais alto.)_

Obrigada pelas reviews **Prisma-san **e** Tina Granger.**

_Kissus, Anne. ;3_


	9. Margaridas

**Disclamer:** O Naruto não me pertence. E eu falo isso porque **plágio é foda. **Mesmo que seja a forma mais sincera (e estúpida) de elogio.

* * *

" _**Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_Essa__s são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

**_Ino e Gaara._**

Ino talvez não soubesse, mas Gaara achava seu cabelo a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Era tão liso... Tão... dourado... Tão... _sexy._

E o cheiro dele. Por Kami, o cheiro do cabelo longo e dourado de Ino o deixava louco.

Cheirava a flores. Mas não flores qualquer, eram flores do campo, margaridas.

E Gaara sabia disso porque o cheiro do cabelo dela era igual ao cheiro das flores que ela insistia em espalhar pela casa, flores que de acordo com Temari eram margaridas.

Flores que eram iguais a ela. Eram claras, bonitas, cheirosas e angelicais.

Pois assim era Ino.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_106 palavras, rá consegui! x)_

_**Tina Granger**, desculpa por não fazer primeiro a sugestão da **Prisma-san**__, mas me surgiu uma oportunidade que eu **não pude** recusar. Sabe como é, briga é comigo mesmo.  
_

Obrigada pelas reviews **Prisma-san **e da **Srta. Kinomoto. **

_PS: Margaridas tem cheiro? Eu realmente não sei, foi a primeira flor que veio na minha cabeça. _

_Kissus, Anne. ;3_


	10. Mentir

**Disclamer:** O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguém soubesse disso. :B

* * *

" _**Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_Essa__s são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

_**Sasuke e Sakura**_

**Mentir.**

Sasuke sempre evitou demonstrar emoções pelo simples fato de achar que elas fazem as pessoas fracas.

Sakura era fraca.

Sakura era uma inútil.

Sakura chorava muito.

Sakura chorava _por ele._

_**Por ele.**_

_Por ele,_ a pessoa que mais a destratava nesse mundo.

Na verdade, sempre fora um mentiroso.

Mentia para todos, e mais ainda mentia para si mesmo.

Mentiu para si mesmo quando falou que queria matar Naruto.

Mentiu para si mesmo quando falou que não queria a companhia dela ao sair de Kohona para treinar com Orochimaru e matar seu irmão.

Queria.

O que não queria era que ela se machucasse por sua culpa.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_105 palavras de acordo com o contador do Word._

_Sugestão da **Kamila-chan**. **Tina Granger** me perdoe, suas sugestões não tão saindo nem a pau, mas vou continuar tentando! (Pose Nice Guy)_

_Obrigada pelas reviews **Prisma-san **e **Shinjin Hatake.**_

_Kissus, Anne. ;3_

* * *

_**Momento para refletir sobre o mangá: (Heh? Nada a ver, ta mais pra 'Momento de discussão inútil sobre o mangá')**_

_Caara, aquele código do Jirayia ta tão confuso. x.x_

_Claro que aquela coisa do 'The real one isn't there' ta mais que obvia que ele tava se referindo ao Pein e os corpos dele, mas e as outras frases, as do livro dele? Eu acho que elas também querem dizer alguma coisa, alguma coisa que com certeza envolve a Tsunade, especialmente depois do flashback do Kakashi com o Jirayia falando dos 106 cm de busto dela; pensei muito nela com aquela 'Do you really love me?' sei lá, vai que em algum momento de bebedeira ou fraqueza a Tsunade tenha falado que amava ele e ele acreditou, mas depois pode ter pensado melhor sobre o assunto e ficado em duvida? _

_Sei lá, eu fui relacionando cada frase com um personagem, to confusa pra caralho. ._

_Mas foi tão fofo quando apareceu a Kurenai toda grávida e Naruto todo ingênuo perguntou se ela tinha comido demais. E foi hilário quando aquela nerd de óculos estranhos ficou toda caidinha pelo Shikamaru, mas é claro que ele é da Temari. ;D_

_E no 408 o Sasuke e o Suigetsu todos fodasticos com aquele casacão da Akatsuki._

_Merda, fiquei curiosaaa, quero ler logo o 409. ._


	11. Nome

**Disclamer:** O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguém soubesse disso. :B

* * *

" _**Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_Essa__s são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

**_Iruka e Ayame_**

**Nome**

A garotinha do ramen, era assim que todos a reconheciam.

Parecia uma pobre criatura sem nome, uma vez que ninguém se importava em perguntar.

O que era uma pena, pois seu nome era um belo nome a se ouvir; como ela era uma bela pessoa a se conhecer.

Seu nome?

Ayame.

O nome mais bonito que Iruka já ouvira em todos seus anos de vida.

Um nome que soava tão bem em seus ouvidos.

Um nome que soava como um carinho.

Um nome tão inocente.

Um nome tão doce.

Um nome tão delicado.

É, Ayame definitivamente era o nome perfeito para um ser tão perfeito quanto ela.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_107 palavras de acordo com o contador do Word._

_Como eu não achei nenhuma IruAya, julgo ser a primeira (exeto por uma KakaAnko que por um acaso aparecia ela), mas como eu não li as em inglês (depois de umas terríveis experiências, nem tento mais) não tenho certeza._

_A parte da 'pobre criatura sem nome' eu me inspirei no gato da Holly (de 'Bonequinha de Luxo'), quando ela ficava se referindo a ele como 'Poor slob without a name' ou qualquer coisa assim (a parte do slob com certeza está errada)._

_Nee, **Tina** (a intimidade da criança. ¬¬), saiu!_

_ Agora vou me concentrar na SaiTen que você me pediu, depois as sugestões da **Sinjin Hatake**_ _e a da **Prisma-san**._

_Obrigada pelas reviews **Prisma-san **e **Tina Granger.**_

_Kissus, Anne. ;3_

* * *


	12. Lágrimas

**Disclamer:** O Naruto não me pertence. Como se ninguém soubesse disso. :B

* * *

" _**Those are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem."**_

"_Essa__s são as historias das nossas vidas o quão fictícias elas possam parecer."_

_**Chronicles Of Life And Death – Good Charlotte**_

**_U. Itachi e I. Hana_**

**Lágrimas**

Quando lhe contou que teria que ser feito, as lágrimas escorreram de seus belos olhos castanhos.

Seus braços lhe cercaram e pode sentir seu cheiro.

Seus lábios tocaram os seus e pode sentir receio e preocupação naqueles beijos.

Sentiu suas lágrimas molharem seu ombro.

Limpou suas lágrimas, pegou suas mãos e olhando em seus olhos castanhos lhe fez uma promessa.

Prometeu que voltaria, que se veriam novamente.

Todas as noites ela rezava para que ele estivesse bem, que estive seguro, que estivesse vivo, ela rezava para que voltasse para ela.

Esperou dias, semanas, meses, anos.

Ele não voltou.

E mais uma vez ela chorou.

* * *

_Coleção de Drabbles. Qualquer casal, sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer gênero. Se quiserem, podem até sugerir que eu vou tentar fazer, mesmo que eu não goste. Agora se não sair, não me culpem. u.u._

_104 palavras de acordo com o contador do ._

_Obrigada pelas reviews **Prisma-san **e **Tina Granger.**_

_Caara, quase que não conseguia escrever, bloqueio criativo para escrever coisas com casais é complicado. xp_

_Háhá, eu pulei um monte de sugestões (não que eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes). Mas um dia eu faço, prometo. Uma **ItaHana** sugerida pela **Prisma-san**._

_Ela tem olhos castanhos, não? Eu sinceramente não tenho a mínima idéia, não lembro. Afinal, ela é uma personagem tão bem explorada quanto a Tenten, ou até menos se isso é possível. Pobre da Tenten, não se sabe nada da vida dela, acho que se sabe mais da vida do Shino. u.ú_

_**Tina Granger**, ainda não acredito que você pensou indecências de um ser tão perfeito quanto o Neji. ¬¬_

_Reviews são **boas** e eu **gosto.**_

_Kissus, Anne. ;3_

* * *


End file.
